The Materials Core services will be provided by the Center for Advanced Laboratory Medicine (CALM). CALM provides access to a range of clinical laboratory services for clinical research at the Columbia-Presbyterian Medical Center (CPMC). CALM is the interface between New York Presbyterian Hospital's clinical laboratories and researchers, pharmaceutical companies, device manufacturers, and diagnostics companies. CALM provides a wide variety of support services for clinical research projects, clinical trials, and projects for the analytical and clinical assessment of new technology, equipment, testing methodologies, and testing protocols.